


Long Shot

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Handcuffs, Reader-Insert, Submission, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait a minute?” Spencer said, in the way that indicated he was about to make a break in the case. “If you combine the way they were dressed, the ligature marks around the ankles and knees and the way they were killed…I think our unsub has a fetish.”

“For children?” the ME asked confused. 

“No,” he replied as he tried to figure out a way to explain what he actually meant. “It’s not that, the way she was dressed is indicative of the father/child kink, if you will, now most BDSM practitioners use titles that reflect that, but they don’t actually condone incest, it’s a branch of the dominance/submission aspect of BDSM that delves into the dominant providing rules and regulations and being extremely protective, and the submissive following those rules. The submissive tends to be portrayed as very innocent, more so than other practitioners that play with dominance and submission.”

Your eyes widened at how much Spencer knew about BDSM. How much did he really know about BDSM? You would love to figure that out. “See it’s people like this, and crappy sex novels like Fifty Shades of Grey, that give BDSM practitioners a bad name,” you said, before realizing you’d meant to keep that in your head.

Apparently, Spencer took notice of it too, because he raised his eyebrows in your direction. So did the ME. “You sound personally offended,” the medical examiner replied with a smile.

“Well,” you said. “Everyone’s got their things. I tend to be more dominant in the context of my job, so…I let loose in another way.” 

You’d been looking down at the floor but when you looked to the side, you could see that Spencer was smiling. “People think that those that practice BDSM are perverted or abnormal, but honestly most practitioners are completely normal people who just want an escape from their daily life. It’s actually completely normal,” Spencer said with a smile. Oh, there was definitely something else behind that statement. That wasn’t just the normal Reid rambling thing, and man, did it make your mind wander. You’d never been in a fully BDSM relationship, but you had been in relationships where you’d practiced it on occasion.

“Thank you so much for your help,” you said to the ME. As you made your way out of the office with Spencer close behind, you couldn’t help but think of what a kinky night with Spencer might look like.

—–

After getting into the car and heading back toward the Bureau, an awkward silence fell between you. You assumed that’s how the ride back would go and once you were with everyone else, you’d go back to talking as if that little conversation didn’t just happen. “So you really think this guy has a background in BDSM?” you blurted. Dammit, brain. Shut up. Stop with the word vomit. 

Spencer hesitated for a moment, a flash of something shooting across his eyes. What it was, you weren’t quite sure. “I do, but just so you know, I don’t think that everyone who participates in BDSM is like our unsub.” He was reassuring you. Which meant that he was definitely thinking about what you said in the medical examiner’s office. “In fact, I completely understand. While you’re more dominant in the field, I’m more submissive. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t, so I can understand wanting to in essence switch up the roles.”

“Can you now?” you asked coyly as you pulled back up to the station.

When you got out of the car, Spencer turned toward you and swallowed hard. Oh. OH. He wanted you. Well, wasn’t that something. Neither of you said a word until you got to the door, which you reached out to open. “Just so you know, Spence,” you whispered, “I wouldn’t be opposed to trying something like that out with you.”

Before you turned to walk inside, you took in the look on his face. It was a mixture of shock, shame and what was that last bit, oh yea, definitely arousal.

—–

Two days later, the case was finally closed and you found yourself in the car alone with Spencer again. For the length of the case, you’d been the one driving. You preferred it and so did Spencer; he hated driving. “Ummm,” he stammered when you were about halfway to dropping him off. “Y/N, did you mean what you said the other day?”

Yes. Yes you did.

“Do you mean about trying out that particular aspect of BDSM?” you asked coyly. Your brain was drowning in the possibilities. “Yes, I was. Why? Are you interested…daddy?”

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see his cock twitch against his pants. “Oh hell,” he said, swallowing hard. “I don’t want to be. I don’t want that to be a thing that I want, but yes, it is a thing that I want.”

“Instead of dropping you off, I could come upstairs,” you said, gently biting down on your lower lip. “I do have one little thing though.”

“What is it?” he asked as he got out of the car and opened the door for you. 

You stood up from the car, coming almost flush against him as your heated breath hung between you. “I’ve always wanted to be called little girl or little slut and no one would ever do it.”

“I think I can change that,” he smiled, as he took your mouth in a desperate kiss and dragged you up the stairs behind him. “Also, I will accept Daddy and Sir.”

“Yes, sir.”

—–

When you finally got upstairs, Spencer hurriedly opened the door and pulled you inside. “What do you want little girl?” he asked as pushed you up against the wall and placed his hand underneath your shirt.

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you looked up into his eyes. “Later, I want to be cuddled and called a princess, but right now, I’d like you to fuck me like the little slut I am.” With that, he crushed his lips against yours, devouring you like food. When you went to removed your shirt, he grabbed your wrist.

“That’s my job, little girl,” he said with a smirk. 

“Okaaaaaay.”

After removing your shirt and bra, Spencer picked you up and brought you inside, placing you gently down on the bed before removing the rest of your clothes. “Why am I the only naked one?” you laughed. He said nothing, instead kneeling down in front of your spread legs to lick at your center.

“Already wet for daddy?” he smiled.

“Oh hell, yes.” You reached down to grab his hair as he licked at your center, but he removed them and placed them at your sides.

“No touching, or I’ll have to spank you later.” Maybe you would just do it anyway. He had large hands. You wondered what they would feel like against your ass. You were pretty sure he wanted you to defy him too. Just as you were going to, he stopped, coming up to your mouth, his lips stained with your cum. “Do you want me to spank you?”

“I kind of do,” you admitted with a smile. He reached for his bag and returned with his handcuffs. “Are you gonna use those on me?”

With a chuckle, he dipped his head down to your center and pressed a kiss to your clit. “I have to make sure you don’t touch. Prove you can follow the rules and I won’t use them next time.”

The click of the handcuffs brought goosebumps to your body. With your hands above your head, you could do nothing but revel in the feel of his tongue rolling over your folds, tasting you, grunting with each lick. You squirmed underneath him, desperate for a harder touch, but he wouldn’t give it to you. He licked and sucked at your folds at his leisure until you were begging for release. “Please.”

“Please what?” he breathed against you.

“Please, daddy.” Thankfully, he ended the sweet torture by pursing his lips around your clit. “Can I come?”

He mumbled yes against you and you arched off the bed, your center thrusting further up into his waiting and eager mouth. “Come for me.” 

“Oh wow,” you moaned as he crawled back up your body and planted kisses along the way.

“You are absolutely beautiful,” he said. When he kissed you, you could taste yourself on his lips.

“That was amazing.”

“You think I’m done?” he laughed. “Not by a long shot.”


	2. Short Leash

“What else are you gonna do to me?” you asked demurely. That was the last thing you were in this moment. The thoughts in your head would probably get you arrested in certain states. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked seriously, pressing firm kissing to the sides of your breasts. You wanted to touch him, but you were still cuffed. 

“Yea, I do.” After years of working together, you trusted him with your life, so why wouldn’t you trust him in bed. “Definitely,” you said as you bite your lip.

As he reached down to the floor, for what you weren’t sure, you allowed your eyes to flutter closed. Being so dominant in the field, it was an amazing feeling to close your mind off completely and let someone else take the reins. When he returned, he had his tie in hand. “You’re word is Red. Um…” he stammered, “How do you feel about a little light choking?”

“I’m for a little more than light choking, but sides of the neck, not front,” you laughed. 

The sides meant slightly cutting off the blood flow, the front mean the wind pipe. Sides were safer. “Of course. I’m no amateur.”

“Turn over for me,” he whispered after he tied the tie around your eyes and released you from the cuffs. “Place your hands in front of you and take a deep breath. Understand?” 

You said nothing, doing as he asked, until you felt a sharp smack against your ass. “Understand?” he reiterated. “I am actually looking for an answer.”

“Yes, sir,” you breathed, a grunt getting caught in your throat as he slipped into you from behind. Your walls enveloped his fullness to the hilt. You’re normal reaction was to spread your legs wider, but you fought that and instead closed your legs tighter so you could focus on every inch of his rigid length. “Oh my god,” you whimpered.

As he began to thrust, you made your mind go blank. To do that, you focused in on your senses. What was happening directly in your vicinity. Eyesight was easy - there was nothing - just blankness. The smell in the room was overwhelmingly musky with a slight hint of sweat, both yours and his. Your sense of smell had never been strong, but hearing - that was another story. Spencer continued to move inside you, picking up he pace as he grunted in satisfaction. The room began to fill with your small whimpers, his grunting and the slapping of skin against skin. There was nothing to taste, apart from your release that you’d tasted off his lips earlier, so that left the last sense: touch. 

Underneath your hands, was the cotton and polyester blend of his comforter, which you clenched as your head fell forward. His cock hit the sweet spot inside you over and over again, your hands clenching tighter on the material beneath your fingertips. 

His own were gripping tightly against your waist, but when your head fell forward, he removed his right hand, placed it gently around your throat and pulled back slightly, placing just the slightest pressure on the right side of your neck. Your breath caught at the lack of circulation, but you were fine - more than fine. “More, sir…” you breathed, “Pull back more and fuck me harder, please.”

“Please, what,” he said, as he pulled back completely so that were flush against him. 

“Please, daddy, fuck me,” you cried. He picked up the pace, his cock sliding in and out of you as he continued to apply pressure to the side of your neck. “Oh god, can I come? Can I come please?”

“Yes,” he growled continuing to thrust even as your walls clenched around him. Your body began to quiver and lurch forward in an attempt to relieve the stress on your body. As he watched you shake, he came just as hard. “Good girl.”

“Oh fuck,” you sighed, slumping over into the mattress.

“You okay, princess?” he asked, removing the tie from your eyes. “You look a little overwhelmed.”

“I am,” you said with a smile. “I’ll be fine in a little bit.”

“Anything I can do? I’ve heard of aftercare in this whole thing, but I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Me either,” you replied, reaching out for his hand. He pulled you up and placed his hand around the left side of your neck, pulling you in for a sweet kiss. “The aftercare part anyway. I’ve never really thought about it.” For a few moments, she wracked her brain for what she wanted in this moment. “But I could use, cuddles, and maybe we can watch a movie, and if it’s not too weird for you I love having my hair brushed,” you smiled.

Placing his arms underneath your back and legs, he picked you up and placed you at the head of the bed. “Anything for you, princess.”

“Yay!” you exclaimed, pumping your hands into the air and getting under the blankets. After putting in a foreign film you’d both wanted to see but missed, he sat on the bed and placed you in his lap, but not before reaching into your bag for your hairbrush. As he combed through your hair in sections, you relaxed into his body. “This isn’t weird for you? The hair brushing thing?”

“Not at all,” he said, starting at the bottom and working his way up. “I assume it’s a pampering thing that you enjoy. You like being pampered, and I more than enjoy being the one to pamper you.” He smiled when you turned around to meet his gaze. You were much more shy than you were outside and you could see that he enjoyed getting to unlock another side of you.

“So,” you said, as you kissed his cheek. “Was this a one-time thing? Or should we maybe continue this?”

Spencer finished brushing your hair and placed the brush at his side, pulling you back into his chest again. “I think you already know the answer to that question.”


	3. Rules

It had only been two months, but that night seemed so far away. For the past eight weeks, Spencer had practically been living with you. Outside the apartment, he was the shy, awkward genius, and you were the confident, intelligent and very loud ass-kicker. Inside though, Spencer was quietly dominating, guiding you where he wanted with a slight touch to the small of your back, and you were quiet, submissive, and deferred to most everything he said. Having him make the decisions while you were at home, allowed your mind to let go - that blankness allowed for you to be an even better profiler, because when you were on a case, you could now concentrate more. This relationship was still new, but you could both tell it made you better profilers and better people.

“Baaaaabbbyyyy,” you said, sauntering up to him as he made dinner.

“Yes, love.”

It had been months and he rarely went home to his own apartment. “Do you want to just move in with me? You never go home. And I’d prefer that you don’t.”

Ever so sweetly, he bent his head down to place a kiss on your cheek. “Is my little girl asking me to move in with her?” he smiled. 

“Yessssss.”

“Rules don’t change?” he asked, referring to the rules you’d set out for the other one regarding how you’d act inside the apartment. You nodded. “Then yes,” he said happily as he picked up and spun you around the kitchen. 

Like many people in this kind of a relationship, he set out rules for you, which you loved to follow. Again, it meant not having to make a damn decision yourself, which felt nice. His rules for you were:

\---

1\. Look at yourself in the mirror once a day, say something positive about yourself, and report to Sir. No bad self-talk. If you feel bad, tell me.  
2\. Always be honest, even if it might hurt Sir’s feelings.  
3\. No touching yourself without Daddy’s permission. Must also ALWAYS ask permission to come.  
4\. No talking back and no cursing at home. Work is fine.  
5\. Daddy gets to pick out your clothes. (He was really good at that.)  
6\. Break any of these rules and there will be punishment.

\---

That tended to be spanking or not being allowed to come. Which you didn’t want to admit you liked. You thought it best that you also had rules for him. He wasn’t allowed to think of himself badly either. You wouldn’t accept that; he was too amazing of a human being for you to allow that to happen. If it did, you insisted he talk to you, and you’d talk like equals and adults, not in the context of this relationship. He was never allowed to force you into something you didn’t want to do, which he said was a given, but you said it anyway. Spencer loved taking care of you and doing everything for you, but you needed to feel somewhat productive to feel good about yourself, so you’d help with things like laundry and cooking on occasion. Aftercare following a particularly rough session was an absolute necessity. And finally, you would throw a giant tantrum if he didn’t tell you he loved you at least once a day. There were other small rules each of you had to follow, but those were the big ones.

Once you’d both agreed to some terms, your relationship had been smooth sailing - that is, except when he was spanking you senseless. Then it was pretty rough. 

“What are you smiling about?” he asked, as you thought about your rules. “You’re thinking dirty thoughts, I can tell.”

“I was thinking about the last time you spanked me,” you said as you rubbed your ass. You’d had a bruise for days, but it felt ah-may-zing. “I feel like a slut.”

“You’re not a slut,” he said seriously. “You’re my slut.”

—–

So far, no one on the team seemed to pick up on the fact that you were in a relationship, no less what kind of relationship you were in. You still took separate cars, despite the fact that you were going to start living together. 

As you made your way upstairs, your demeanor began to change, instead of feeling small and innocent, you walked with your head held high and ready to kick anyone’s ass that came across your path. The only two things you had on you that reminded you of what you were to Spencer were sitting in your bag and your wallet - a tiny, blue, stuffed bunny, and a copy of his rules, titled Daddy’s rules. It was typical of littles. And it kept that part of you close even when you couldn’t actively act like it. 

When you got upstairs, you and Spencer went to your desks, but you dropped you bag to go get coffee. As long as it wouldn’t arouse suspicion, one of your rules was that you were to bring him his coffee. “What the hell is this?” Morgan asked as he passed your desk. “Is this a stuffed rabbit?” Apparently, it had been sticking out of your bag.

“Yes,” you said sheepishly as you smacked it away. “What I like bunnies?!! Shut up.” When you glanced over, Spencer barely made a move. If Morgan was really paying attention to his surroundings, he might notice something, but Spencer was thankfully acting as if it was nothing. Thank god.

—–

“Do you think something’s going on between them?” Morgan asked Emily as the two grabbed their own morning coffees. 

Emily spun her little straw around her coffee. For a while, she’d thought something was going on between Spencer and Y/N. “Definitely. I don’t know exactly what, but lately, I don’t know…have you noticed that when no one else is looking their demeanors seem to change?”

“How do you mean?” he asked, taking a sip of the burning hot liquid and burning his tongue. “Ow, dammit.”

“I mean, she’s always the one that’s kick-ass and takes charge. Reid tends to be the opposite. They’re both amazing agents but in very different ways,” she started, trying to talk out what the fuck was actually going on between them. “Well, when they are alone and they think no one else is watching, they seem to switch roles. They’ve been friends forever, but recently, she started getting him his coffee every morning. Occasionally, I’ll see her get a text and blush like a little girl. Whenever that happens, I see that Reid has his phone out too. On cases, I’ve seen him guide her to the car by the small of her back. It’s small things, but it makes me think that they’re relationship has not only turned sexual, but they might be in some kind of…dominant/submissive relationship.”

Morgan eyes went wide. “I could picture that from her, but Reid? And the way you’re describing, Reid as the dominant? I don’t know.” He looked over to Reid sitting at his desk and smiling down at his phone. Could he? “Well, now I’m not going to be able to get that out of my head.”

—–

Spencer had moved in last week and it had been amazing. Finally, it was Saturday and you didn’t have to do a damn thing, plus, you could be little today. When you were home, Spencer picked out all your clothes. “My shirt and nothing else,” he said playfully, throwing you a long, flannel, button-up shirt. “Especially not panties.”

So all morning, you walked around the apartment feeling the air brush against your skin. Spencer was doing the dishes and you’d just finished up doing the laundry. You actually liked laundry, so that was your designated chore. Suddenly, you heard a knock at the door. 

“Who is it?” you asked.

“Prentiss and Morgan,” Emily said. 

Spencer spun around in the kitchen, but didn’t speak. Technically, they didn’t know he was here. “Don’t tell me we have another case because I might actually cry,” you yelled back. 

“No,” she said, “But we do have something of yours that you dropped the other day at the coffee shop. What the hell could you have dropped? Especially that they would feel the need to return to you on a Saturday. You spun around in the middle of the room and motioned for Spencer to move away so they couldn’t see him when you opened the door.

“What do you have of mine?” you asked as you opened the door. You couldn’t care about them seeing you in a shirt. It could be yours for all they knew. “What is so important that you had to bug me on a Saturday? I love you so much, but we spend way too much time together.” 

With a smirk, Emily handed you a piece of paper. When you unfolded it, you realized what it was…Daddy’s rules. But they didn’t know who that was. Spencer hadn’t signed it. “There’s a whole ‘nother side of you, isn’t there?” Morgan laughed. “And I could make a guess as to who ‘Daddy or Sir’ might be.”

“Who might that be?” You weren’t embarrassed. People had their kinks. This was yours. You were positive that Morgan, and especially Emily, had their own things. Emily even went on a sin-to-win weekend. She was into some shit.

“Reid,” they both said simultaneously. Apparently Spencer had heard and came out from the shadows. 

“Hey guys,” he waved - a cocky smile painting itself across his face. “Go away now. We’ll see you on Monday.” For a few moments, they just stared between you both in astonishment. As you turned to Spencer and motioned to him, he could tell what you were asking. You weren’t allowed to curse in the apartment, but you wanted to tell them to go away. “Go ahead and curse them out.”

“Get the fuck out of here, we’ll see you on Monday!” you grinned as you slammed the door in their faces. 

“Oh my god,” you heard Morgan laugh as he and Emily headed down the stairs. “What is life?”


End file.
